Bully Beatdown (Victorious Edition)
by they-eyes-that-see-your-soul
Summary: Tori is getting bullied so she calls on Mayhem to help beat down her bully!


**Hey everyone! I had this sitting on my computer and with the big fight coming up i thought why not? If you've never seen the show '** ** _bully Beatdown'_** **then I highly recommend it. You'll see what its all about in this little story if you choose to read it. I don't know if I should add to it or not, I feel like I left it in a good spot but I guess I'll leave it up to you guys. tell me if you want another chapter or not.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Bully Beatdown_**

 **...**

"Tonight we have a special beatdown. A tough girl who calls herself a Hound. I don't think that's a compliment little lady. But let's see her victim!"

"Hey Mr. Mayhem umm my name is Tori and I have a bully. Haley has been bullying me since I was 13 years old. It started when I transferred to her school but since then it just became her personal mission to make my life suck. Her bullying became even more intense since I came out as a lesbian. She pushed me down the stairs at school when I was a junior and fractured my collar bone and gave me a really bad concussion. Since then she's gone to more creative ways to hurt me. Oh and did I mention she transferred to my college just to torment me? I can't deal with her alone and I don't think I can take much more. I don't want to be afraid to leave my house anymore, please help me Mayhem." The crowd booed at this.

"So Tori how long has Haley been bullying you?" Mayhem asks once the crowd settles down.

"Well it started when I was 13 and I'm 22 now so a little over 9 years." Tori explains a little nervous to be in front of so many people.

"And have you asked for help before?"

"Yes, my friends used to try to help but she started attacking them as well. After a while they realized that she only came after them because of me so they stopped talking to me. My sister has a black belt and she kept her away for a while but she moved to New York so I'm all alone again." She says with tears threatening to come out.

"Those don't seem like very good friends to me. Have you ever tried to stand up to her?"

"Yes actually, when I was 16 I told her I had enough and tried to walk away from her but she grabbed my hair and threw me to the ground. It tore out about a half an inch patch in the back that won't grow back. I don't know what else to do. I thought once we graduated she'd leave me alone but now it's like she's stalking me."

"What do you want to come of this?" Mayhem asks with a curious glance.

"Like I said I'm usually really against violence but I'm hoping she will understand how it feels to be the victim. I want to be able to make friends again and maybe even have a relationship. But mainly I just want to live my life without checking over my shoulder every second to see if she's there." Some of the guys whistle at the mention of a relationship.

"How could anyone pick on this sweet little kitten of a girl? Seems like her bully is a real bitch but I can't just take her word for it, so I went to see if this Haley girl is more bark than bite! Take a look!" Mayhem says pointing to the screen.

"Yeah I'm a bitch. Tori? I love making that little cry baby's life hell. She deserves it look at her, she's a dork. A complete waste of energy and honestly I can't stand that greasy little face of hers so I try my hardest to make it look better by roughing it up."

"My best quality is my honesty and I honestly KNOW the world would be a better place without that little shit stain in it. She walks around like a doofy little know it all. I hated her the moment she stepped into my line of sight. You can put me up against any "professional fighter" I'll kick her or his ass and then beat the shit out of that little bitch too. I'm not scared, your fighter should be. You lookin into the eyes of a hound I sniff out little bitches like Vega and I smell the bitch in you too Mayhem."

"Well let's see if she can spell the beat down that's coming her way. I think I know just the fighter to make her submit haha stick around it's comin up next!"

"Welcome back to Bully Beatdown. You've already met Tori the bullied and her bully Haley. She's agreed to get in the cage with an MMA fighter of my choice for a chance at 10,000 bucks but before I let her out of her kennel and into my cage I wanted to sit down and talk with her and see what she's all about. Here it is." He says and it goes to him and her sitting on stools in a dark room.

"Hey Hey-ley lets talk about you. What are you all about?"

"I'm all about the finer things. Since I was young I could tell who was a little bitch and who wasn't. The finer life is all about the best, the alphas, the top bitch and that's me."

"Hmmm okay. Describe yourself in four words."

"Sexy, Alpha female, top bitch, athletic."

Mayhem counts on his fingers with a confused look but shrugs with a grin.

"Tell me about Tori."

"She's a doofus. There's nothing more to it. She's a know it all who is a waste of the oxygen that I could be breathing and on top of that she's gay."

"Well you said there was nothing more to it but then you added... ne-nevermind. If I was to tell you I'm gay what would you say?"

"I believe it. That bitch stripe in your hair says it all."

"Ahhhhhh well I'm not but thanks, I hear gay guys are really fashionable. It was nice talkin but now I gotta run and let Little Tori met your opponent."

 **Back with Tori**

Mayhem walks in to see Tori sitting on a bench. She smiles and stands up to greet him.

"Hey sir."

"Call me the hem. No no Mayhem is good haha. Let's meet your fighter shall we?"

"Okay." She grins.

They walk into the room to see a woman with black hair beating fiercely on a punching bag. She's wearing a black and red UFC sports bra and matching kickboxing shorts.

"This is Jade "Whiplash" West. Jade is an MMA champion with roots in Mai Thai, Brazilian jujitsu, American MMA, judo and Western boxing. A record of 25-2 16 by way of knockout 6 by submission. She put 3 of her opponents in the hospital and most left with a broken bone or three hahaha. I'll let you two get acquainted." Mayhem says before walking away.

"Hey I'm Tori." She blushed as she looks at all of Jade's muscles.

"Hey, so tell me what's goin on?" Jade says with concern.

"Well H-Haley has been bullying me for about 9 years now. She's done everything you could think of. Shes pushed away all my friends, she's ripped out my hair, broken bones, and even got me fired from a really great job I had. I-i just want it to be over so I can live my life." Tori says nervously looking at the ground.

"Well don't you worry. She won't bother you ever again when I'm done with her." Jade smiles confidently as she looks at the little Latina.

"Oh t-thank you m-ma'am." Tori stutters glancing up nervously.

"No problem sweetheart." Jade smirks at the cute Latina.

At the ring they have Mayhem Tori and the ref in the ring.

"Alright, Tori has met her fighter and I think I can say we may witness "The Hound" being put down haha." Mayhem laughs.

 **Back at the cage**

"Lets bring out the bullyyyy"

"From Oakland California, weighing in at 125 pounds. The girl who calls her self "The Hound", bully bitch with a bitting attitude Haley Ferguson!" The announcer says as Haley walks out with the crowd booing her. Once she gets in the cage she comes at Tori only for Mayhem to get between them.

"You're a little bitch! You can't handle this, that fighter can't handle this. So when we leave here today you'll still be my bitch and I'm gonna make you life ten times worse that it has been." Haley yells at Tori. Tori just closes her eyes and thinks of how Jade is going to take care of this.

"Alright, this is your last chance to back out. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Mayhem asks with a grin.

"Hell yeah I do! I get 10,000 dollars and get to smack around a "professional fighter? Let's do this!" She says jumping up and down.

"Okay don't say I didn't warn you but you're probably gonna eat those words... and a couple teeth if I think about it." Mayhem says the last part with a far away look and a hand stroking his chin.

"Let's bring out the fighter!" Mayhem yells.

"This MMA champion with roots in Mai Thai, Brazilian jujitsu, American MMA, judo and Western boxing. A record of 25-2, 16 by way of knockout 6 by submission. Jade "Whiplash" West!" Jade walks out pumping her fist and the crowd goes crazy men and women drooling over the beautiful fighter.

Jade walks in the cage with a smirk on her face and does a back flip with her ending up right in front of Tori. Tori blushes under the muscular woman's gaze.

"Hey beautiful." Jade says grabbing Tori's hand and kissing the back of it making her blush even more. The crowd awws and screams at this.

"H-hi." She replies looking down. Before Jade can lift her chin they're interrupted.

"Oh god she's a dyke too? You better not try to cop a feel when I beat your ass." Haley says grossed out.

Jade walks quickly and gets in her face sending her a withering glare, she even backs up a little.

"You wanna repeat that?" She says stepping forward.

"Haha alright lets get out of here." Mayhem decides to start the match and get this over with then.

 _For round one, rules are simple._

 _Grappling only_

 _No Strikes Allowed_

 _The bully starts the round with 5,000 dollars but loses a thousand dollars to the victims every time she's forced to tap out_

 _A tap out happens when a fighter is either caught in a choke, a leg lock, or an arm bar and is forced to submit or face serious injury, and all the money the bully loses goes to her victim Tori._

 **Tori's POV**

On the ref cam we see Haley getting ready and all excited, then the ref turns to Jade and we see a frighteningly calm look that spells disaster for Haley.

The Fight begins and Haley is taken down within 10 seconds. She tries to get loose but Jade already has her in an arm bar. We hear a loud grunt then she taps. I scream and hug Mayhem as I watch.

"That's a thousand little lady" Mayhem says to me with a grin.

They get up and the ref tells them to fight. Jade quickly takes a hold of her torso and slams her down. Just watching knocked the breath out of me so I know that hurt Haley. Next thing I know Jade is below her and has her arms around her neck.

"That's called a rear naked choke. If she doesn't tap soon she's done for." Mayhem tells me as we watch. I see Haley tap and when she stands up her whole upper body is red.

The next move I don't even understand, all I saw was Jade sweep Haley's leg and pull it to an angle I'm positive it shouldn't be able to bend. The next two taps are from another arm bar and a guillotine. I surprised she lasted that long but she honestly looks exhausted.

"Well that's an easy 5,000 you just got." Mayhem says. Then he grabs a rope and swings over to Haley and starts trash talking.

"Hey, I think I heard the puppy Squeal a couple times. You sure you want to keep going?" Mayhem says standing on top of the cage.

"Still gonna beat my ass? This is your chance to throw some punches pup, lets see if you can keep up." Jade says with a smirk that says "you're gonna die", or at least that's what it looked like to me.

They put gloves and shin guards on Jade and something like grease on her face. They put gloves, a padded helmet type thing and shin guards on Haley before the round begins.

Jade opens up with a hard kick to Haley's shin. She goes down easily and the ref counts to 4 before she stands again. They tap gloves then Jade lets her get a few punches in but then Jade swings a right hook and Haley is on the floor not moving. They rush to her to check her out and she comes too within 15 seconds and gets checked for a concussion.

Mayhem leads me down to the cage and as soon as I'm there I hug Jade. I don't care if she's sweaty; she's my hero. She hugs me back and looks down at me with a grin.

"So, You tapped out all five times in the first round, so that 5,000 goes to Tori. In the second round, you got knocked out… like you were actually unconscious for 15 seconds, so that 5,000 will also go to Tori. Anything you want to say to her?" Mayhem says giving me the cash

"Uhh, I'm sorry. I've done some shitty things to you in the past and you've done nothing to me. I guess I needed someone to beat some sense into me." She says scratching her neck with a sheepish grin.

"I forgive you. As long as I can just live my life now I'm happy." I say with a smile.

"And this was another heartwarming episode of Bully Beatdown. Bring us your bullies and we'll beat them up!" mayhem says and the camera crew finishes up and they take Haley away with a wheel chair.

"Hey, I j-just wanted t-to thank you for you know, beating up my bully." I say awkwardly to Jade.

"No Problem, I got paid for it and it always pays to help out a pretty girl." She smiles at me and I feel my heart skip… I think. We start walking back to the locker room together.

"Heh thanks, you're really be-beautiful yourself." I say and I can feel myself turning bright red as I look at my feet.

"Maybe we could exchange numbers? You know just incase she reverts back to her old ways?" Jade says with a questioning look.

"Ye-yeah, I'd Like that." I say and we put our numbers in each other's phones. I smile to myself as I look at her contact as she finishes.

"Jadey, can I have your number too?" Mayhem says with a fake pout as he walks in. We laugh at him and walk out together. I get to the door and turn to give Jade one more hug and decide to give Mayhem one too because he helped me when no one else would.

"Thank you guys again." I say and walk to my car thinking about maybe texting Jade later.

 **...**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
